A new face
by itsmerelyanillusion
Summary: Exciting huh. So in terms Sasuke's here. If your'e having trouble trying to picturise who he is try looking up Sasuke adventure time style. Please comment and share this story with everyone If you like it. And the person who drew that picture all goes credit to him/her.


**To all who read this story I do not own Adventure Time and Naruto Shippuden. Any of the companies that work for/or with them I do **

**not any copyrights with this story. Note to self I will be adding little things, but in terms I do not own any copyrights**

"Sigh. I should be there by tomorrow. That thing's gotta hold out for another day I guess."

The mysterious figure said talking to himself. He pulled off a map. To see his destination it was already sunset. He walked into the Candy Kingdom mysteriously. In a Black Jacket with navy blue outline through out the way including the pockets and zippers, with a hood on top.

"Should be a good place to rest."

He stepped in a blue house with a Maroon roof.

"Hello. Need a place to stay tonight ?" Said an old man with a blue hat

"Yes, uh one please."He requested

"Here sign this"

The old man pulled out a brown leathery book with pages that looked like filled with coffee stain like color. He signed it.

"Okay here's your key"

"Thanks." He replied

He went to the room. Took his jacket off and lied down. Closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"Finn come on hurry up" Said Flame Princess " It's an emergency. Like wonton trouble"

"Okay but what kind of trouble is this ?" Asked Finn

" You'll see"

"Yo Finn where what is this." Asked Jake

"Don't know but it's not good."

" Okay stop." Said Flame Princess to get their attention. Flamby setup a flame proof shield for both of them plaese.

"Sure thing Princess." Said Flamby. He beagn to recite fire encantation

Finn and jake turned into an azeleque blue color.

"Alright. Come on you two"

Finn, Jake, Flame Princess went underground to the Flame Kingdom

"So, uh what's the status ?" Finn said with curiosity.

"I'll tell you when when we get there."

At the Fire Castle. The trio saw the Flame King pacing back and forth, mumbling to himself. Worried

"He'll be here his service will be..."

"Father, uh Dad. Helllooo."

"Oh didn't see you three there."

"Hey Flame King what's wrong you're like a wind up toy with a muscle spasm." Said Jake.

He sighed.

"The kingdom's core is dying. My problem is that the person I'm hiring is late and the whole kingdom might come to an end. Even though I am evil, I worry about my people's safety.

"Maybe we can help. We can be like a savior or or-

"Or you could let me handle it"

The three saw a mysterious figure came in. A hood on top of his head barely seeing his face

"Sorry If I was late, an unexpected delay came." Replied the mysterious figure "Now where is this problem of yours"

"Oh right, guards show him the way.

Then two Guards came in with a spear and light heavy armor came

"Escort him to the situation now." He ordered

"Yes your Highness"

"Come on you three you need to see this"

The way to the core was very long but it turns out the core was in the city's heart the middle of the kingdom actually. There was a huge crowd around the core. It was a blue flame, but the distinctive looked like it was huge flowing river ball and floating.

"It's dying" Proclaimed the King.

"Alright tell everyone to back off."

"Don't worry we'll handle that for sure." Said Finn

"Might wanna hurry up too, oh and Flame King I'm gonna need your help" He demanded

"Okay everyone back off" Said Finn

"Yeah back off" Said Jake then He turned into a bulldozer to scootch everyone off into safety

After everyone was done backing off. The figure was going to do his job. He was followed by the Flame King. Finn was also escorted to the crowd premices. The figure took his hood off gently, Finn only saw only a spiky dark blue hair pointing down but seem to point all in direction.

"Mangekyo Sharingan." Shouted the figure. " Now... Amaterasu"

He breathed a fast flowing black flames. Which surrounded the whole core then traveled to it's inner.

"Whoa Black Flames. Cool!" Said Finn and Jake impressed by his move.

"Flame Princess can you do that ?" Asked Jake.

"No that's impossible we can only produce real fire. But that fire is not ordinary fire"

"Okay Flame King now !"

"Urrrrahhh"

The flame king threw his hand as he began to have produce a huge amount of spraying Flames.

" Hold it, hold it, hold it. Steady

The Flame King began to strain a little then stared to tire a little then stop. He began to huff little smoke fogs

"Okay put a glass casing around the core."

Then big flame people carried 40 ft glass with 1 ft air holes.

"Thank you boy" Said the King as he continue to huff even more.

At the Castle Everyone was in rejoice as the crowd began talk about the savior of the fire.

"I've heard that he's from a missionary village and that he is an elite." Said one fat lady. She could've been wearing 5 pounds of make up. But that would melt.

"That boy is outstanding, he does not hesitate." Said one with an English accent.

Everyone was murmuring about him others gave cheers for him.

"Man everyone's pumped about the event." Said Finn

"Well he did save everyone, I mean look he is a hero but that should be us."

"Totally" Agreed Finn.

A trumpet played a royal flare.

Then the trumpeter stop.

"Ladies and Gentleman we welcome you the Savior!"

Then a booming applause came as the figure came in to the center.

"Thank You, but uh I'm just here to do the mission."

The King came in.

"Of course, but stick around uh, I didn't catch your name what is it.

"My name..."

He began to remove his hood slowly.

"is..."

He was lowering it like a veil

Sasuke Uchiha.

When that happened Finn, Jake, and Flame Princess saw an unbelievable twist.

He was a human. Just. Like. Finn.

Finn gasp. So did Jake.

"Sorry can't stick around, there's a deadline. It's not personal just a job."

Then a cloud of smoke floated from the ground where Sasuke was now he was gone.

"Finn you're not alone" Replied Flame Princess. "Uh, Finn."

Finn had a blank face staring into space with his jaw dropped

"I think he might need some time." Said Jake.

Jake was carrying Finn to the tree house. Still with an emotion unchanged.

"Uh, Finn. Finn. Finn."

Jake put a teacup on his open mouth."

"He he he.

He then put a huge sombrero, a gold legging, a glass prism, a small cactus plant, a pancake...

This continued until all the items Jake could find stacked on Finn's face and forehead.

"Okay bedtime for you." He yawned

Finn was put into his jammies. Zipped up in his sleeping bag.

Jake went to his drawer bed. Finn with a still emotional face his jaw dropped motionless.

Jake sighed.

"Who is that kid ?"


End file.
